This invention relates to a type action for a power-driven typewriter and more particularly to a powered type action having a simplified type action construction.
Various attempts have been made to devise a simplified low cost type action for a power-driven typewriter. A successful attempt provides a type action which comprises a pawl coupled by a pin and slot connection to a type bar sublever connected to a type bar by a link and adapted to be pulled into the path of a tooth on a continuously rotated snatch roll in response to key lever depression and driven over an interval determined by the depth of pawl-tooth engagement to drive the sublever for typing operation of the type bar. The pin and slot connection uses a single piece key lever to pull the pawl into engagement with the snatch roll, provides a key lever bypass with economized parts, and also provides initial lost motion between the pawl and the sublever to assure the depth of pawl-tooth engagement of a preset degree. This type action, however, has been found to be imperfect in that the minimum depth of pawl-tooth engagement may cause the pawl to be moved by the snatch roll within a limit defined by the pin and slot lost motion connection between the pawl and the sublever in spite that the pawl is in general inclined to become engaged deeper and deeper with a snatch roll tooth once it is engaged therewith. Thus, the type action has a disadvantage that slow or incomplete depression of a key lever occasionally results in a misfiring or effects no printing of a character.